Benutzer Diskussion:Klossi
Wer einen Blick in meine Vergangenheit wagen will der kann hier hinein schauen. Re:Der schlafende Tiger Ok. Alles klar, danke. Bin eh nicht der 100pro TOS-Experte.:) --HenK | discuss 17:57, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Sternenbasis 11 - Verweis entfernt Hallo. Darf ich fragen, warum du meinen Verweis auf Sternenbasen der Föderation unter Siehe auch entfernt hast? Ich wüsste nicht, warum dies nicht informativ sein sollte. Bitte um Erläuterung. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:07, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Von mir aus Optik, aber dann könnten wir doch versuchen, den Sternenbasen-Link in den Artikel mit reinzubringen. Gibt's keinen Befehl, der das Inhaltsverzeichnis unterdrückt? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:11, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke... Schön, das zu hören :) Nur leider hab ich noch 2 Praktikas vor mir. In der vorlesungsfreien Zeit hatte ich auch nur Praktikas, ich hatte gehofft, dort mal wieder was hören zu lassen, aber wenn man 9-10 Stunden im Labor oder in ner Firma is, is man im wahrsten Sinne alle. Ich bin grad nur kurz hier gewesen, um [[Benutzer Diskussion:Shisma#Oh je...|einen schlimmen Fehler zu korrigieren]]. Wie gesagt, in allzu naher Zukunft werd ihr leider nichts von mir hören, aber ich hoffe, das wird sich ändern. Mir tuts nur am meisten leid, dass ich frischer Admin war und direkt danach inaktiv geworden bin. Vielleicht sollte ich mich exmatrikulieren :) Also, bis irgendwann :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 07:25, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re: Willkommen zurück Danke auch Dir, ich werde mein Bestes tun :) --Bravomike 06:46, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Sammelartikel zu Schiffen du hast ja jetzt sämtliche Sammelartikel verschoben. Gab es da irgendwo eine Diskussion die ich verpasst habe?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:56, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re: TOS Folgen Also ich kenn keine andere Versionen als die, deswegen geh ich mal davon aus, dass das nicht die überarbeiten Versionen sind. Auf jeden Fall fällt mir jedes mal auf, wie viele Sachen aus dem englischen Original in der deutschen Version fehlen.--Bravomike 18:38, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, ich kenne nur eine Synchronfassung. Allerdings bin ich nicht so alt, als dass ich die Originalausstrahlung auf ZDF miterlebt hätte... ;) Wenn bei den Ausstrahlungen in den letzten Jahren auf Kabel also die alte Version benutzt wurde, dann ist ist es jetzt auch die alte.--Bravomike 18:53, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Vermutlich hat Pro7/Sat1/Kabel1-Media nicht die Rechte für die neue Synchronfassung. Warum Geld für eine neue Tonspur ausgeben, wenn man selbst noch eine alte hat?--Bravomike 19:02, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Also was die Filme angeht, da ist es auch immer nur die ursprüngliche Kinoversion. Und was TOS Remastered angeht glaube ich erst daran, dass das mal ausgestrahlt wird, wenn ich es sehe. Eher kommen sowieso die DVDs--Bravomike 19:15, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Anführungszeichen Abend, wie ich gesehen habe, hast Du meine Korrektur rückgängig gemacht. Wäre es im Deutschen nicht besser, die korrekten deutschen Anführungszeichen, statt den ligaturtechnisch total falschen ", zu verwenden? Kann natürlich auch sein, dass ich das irgendwo überlesen habe in den „Regeln“, dass man das nicht machen soll. Ich benutze halt das NEO-Tastaturlayout und da sind die eben spielend leicht erreichbar. Viele Grüße --Ensign_Joe 17:55, 20. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :In dem Artikel für das Zitat der Woche der letzten Woche (42 glaube ich war das), mit dem „Warum wird alles, was wir nicht kennen, immer als ‚Ding‘ bezeichnet?“ Crewmanabzeichen 24. Jahrhundert Hallo. Da Du gerade eine ähnliche Tätigkeit gemacht hast, frage ich dich mal. Hast Du in der englischen MA ein Bild von einem Abzeichen eines Crewmans im späten 24. Jahrhundert gesehen? Bei meinen Bearbeitungen fand ich leider keins. MfG--Andy Riker 13:55, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Danke --Andy Riker 14:07, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Re: Rücksetzrecht Tja, also dann vielen Dank. Zu meiner Schande muss ich aber gestehen, dass ich nicht genau weiß, was dieses Recht bedeutet. Wenn du mir das also in ein, zwei Sätzen erklären könntest... das wäre super! Vielen Dank :-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 21:09, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :OK, danke für die Erklärung! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 21:21, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re: Zwei Esel ein Gedanke Wie gut, dass man auch die eigenen Änderungen zurücksetzen kann ;)--Bravomike 20:37, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, so geht nicht, aber vielleicht merkt er es ja selber--Bravomike 20:40, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Gut, ich hoffe, so lernt er es--Bravomike 14:10, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich habe ihm gesagt, wo er über kann, hoffen wir, dass er es nach Ablauf der Sperre endgültig gelernt hat und so einen Quatsch ganz lässt--Bravomike 22:36, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Also wenn es beim nächsten mal nicht besser wird müsste man wirklich darüber nachdenken. Aber er zeigt ja, wie Du auch sagst, Anzeichen von Besserung, vielleicht hat er es beim nächsten mal und mit ein paar Hinweisen von uns endgültig gelernt--Bravomike 22:41, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bashir Drei Sachen sind mir bisher aufgefallen: # "Bei seiner Abschlußprüfung hat Bashir einige Probleme gehabt". <-- Das "gehabt" setzt den Text in die Vergangenheit, deshalb besser entfernen. # Bei der Abschlussprüfung verwechselt er zwei Dinge (bin nicht sicher, was es genau war, aber es war etwas, was man nicht so einfach verwechseln kann). Deshalb wird er nur zweitbester des Jahrgangs. # Es sollte erwähnt werden, dass Bashir wärend der ersten Staffel ziemlich verunsichert ist. Zudem sollte erwähnt werden, dass er hin und wieder ins Fettnäpfchen tritt. So sagt er zu Kira in der ersten Episode, dass er in der Wildnis arbeiten wollte. Was etwas peinlich und etwas anmaßend ist. Hier das Zitat: --Tobi72 11:40, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Werde das auch später weiter durchlesen... Ja, ich glaube in wird das erwähnt.--Tobi72 12:47, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re: In Arbeit Sorry, das muss ich übersehen haben. Wo ist das denn passiert? Normalerweise halte ich mich nämlich strikt an so etwas. Tschuldigung wenn ich bei Dir "reingepfuscht" habe. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:22, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re: DS9 Folgen Die stehen schon auf meiner Liste, allerdings wollte ich die erst machen, wenn ich mal mit allen Episoden durch bin, denn es gibt viele, bei denen noch gar nichts steht. Mal schauen, was ich dann mache. Mein nächster Plan war eigentlich , , und --Tobi72 23:10, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Danke. Dauert aber noch einige Zeit, bis es fertig ist. Im jetzigen Tempo noch einige Jahre...--Tobi72 23:14, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Das mit dem Abbremsen des Erde wird etwas schwer, aber sonst eine gute Idee... Nur wenn man das macht, dannwerden die Jahre kürzer... weniger Tage... oder man muss die Erde auf die Umlaufbahn von Mars setzen... Dann sind das mehr als 600 Tage pro Jahr...--Tobi72 23:20, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) RE: Elizabeth Cutler Das habe ich mir in etwa schon gedacht, deswegen wollte ich ja hier Forum:Sidebars, sidebars und ... sidebars mal zur Diskussion stellen, ob wir eine einheitliche Regelung finden können, wie so eine Sidebar aussehen soll (wir haben da sehr viele verschiedene für Personen) und wer so eine bekommen darf. Irgendwo sollte das festgelegt sein, damit wir da einheitlich vorgehen können. Was Cutler angeht: Im Prinzip war das mein erster Versuch mit der Sidebar. Ich dachte die Größe des Artikels könnte so eine Sidebar vielleicht rechtfertigen, zudem wollte ich auch irgendwie die drei Cutler-Bilder im Archiv unterbringen. Aber ich kann auch durchaus auf so eine Sidebar verzichten ;) Nur wäre es eben schön, wenn wir einen einheitlichen Standard festlegen könnten. --Pflaume 12:28, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re: Ionenschirm Ich habe mich an die deutsche Übersetzung gehalten, weil das ja die einzige Erwähnung ist, die wir haben. „Ionenkapsel“ ist zwar sicherlich richtig, aber eben nicht so gesagt worden, da wäre ich dann sogar noch eher für „Ion pod“ als Artikeltitel, weil das wenigstens kanonisch ist. Aber weil eine deutsche Übersetzung vorliegt, auch wenn sie falsch ist, habe ich die vorgezogen. Aber die Übersetzung von macht mir momentan sowieso große Sorgen, erinnerst Du Dich an die lange Liste der Auszeichnungen für Kirk? Die sind praktisch alle vollkommen anders übersetzt worden, und trotzdem tendiere ich im Moment dazu, die „falschen“ Übersetzungen zu nehmen und dann in den HGIs die englischen Originalbezeichnungen und „korrekten“ Übersetzungen zu erwähnen.--Bravomike 13:55, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, ich habe es ja auch schon öfter so wie Du gemacht, besonders wenn nur ein Buchstabe anders genannt wurde oder so. TOS ist da allgemein ganz besonders schlimm (und seltsamerweise auch VOY), da werden teilweise ganze Dialoge geändert oder eben Begriffe komplett neu erfunden. Dann ist natürlich immer die Frage, was mehr Sinn macht, und ich tendiere dazu, der tatsächlich genutzten Übersetzung einen Vorrang einzuräumen, selbst wenn sie objektiv falsch ist. Wäre es vielleicht ausreichend, von Ionenkapsel eine Weiterleitung auf Ionenschirm einzurichten oder wäre Dir wirklich eine Verschiebung lieber? (Wie gesagt, ich habe nur ein kleines Problem damit, dass Ionenkapsel nie gesagt worden ist.)--Bravomike 14:18, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry für die späte Antwort, musste kurz was erledigen. ::Gut, dann verschieben wir nach „Ionenkapsel“ und erklären das genauer, obwohl, wie gesagt, eben nur Ionenschirm gesagt wird.--Bravomike 15:34, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Übersetzungen in „Kirk unter Anklage“ Noch mal deswegen, ich habe mal die Orden in übersetzt und in die Liste der Auszeichnungen und Orden eingetragen und auch so in James Tiberius Kirk übernommen. Dabei habe ich ein paar Sachen anders übersetzt als Du, vielleicht muss man da aber im einzelnen noch mal diskutieren. * "Palm Leaf Of Axanar Peace Mission" hattest Du als "Palmzweig der Axanar-Friedensmission", ich hab' Palmenblatt der Axanar-Friedensmission draus gemacht, weil "leaf" eher Blatt als Zweig ist und es auch besser zur Synchro ("Palmenblatt des Friedensrates von Axanar") passt. * "Grankite Order of Tactics" hattest Du als "Grankitischen Orden für taktische Leistungen", ich hab Grankite-Orden für Taktik draus gemacht, weil wir ja nicht wissen, ob "Grankite" ein Adjektiv ist (Synchro: "Ehrenmedaille für taktische Verdienste von Grankite") * "Prentares Ribbon of Commendation" hattest Du als "Preantarianische Auszeichnung am Band", ich hab Prentares-Ordensband der Belobigung draus gemacht, wieder die Adjektiv-Sache, aber ich bin damit eigentlich nicht zufrieden, "Ordensband der Belobigung" klingt blöd, aber ich wollte irgendwie die "Commendation" übernehmen. Synchro war übrigens "Prentares-Ehrenband", vielleicht garnicht schlecht. * "Silver Palm with Cluster" hattest Du als "Silberne Palme mit Trauben", ich hab Silberpalme mit Sternhaufen, die "Clusters" haben mir Probleme gemacht, Trauben klingt zu sehr nach Obst, Sternenhaufen ist zwar auch eine mögliche Übersetzung, aber vielleicht ein wenig unpassend. gemeint ist ja vermutlich irgendwas wie die Brillanten zum Ritterkeuz. Die Synchro hat das Problem mit "Silberplame mit Mondkristallen" gelöst * "Starfleet citation for Conspicuous Gallantry" hattest Du als "Ehrenvolle Erwähnung der Sternenflotte für herausragenden Tapferkeit", ich habe Ehrenvolle Erwähnung für auffallende Tapferkeit, Starfleet habe ich gestrichen, weil mir das zu trivial erschien, aber letztendlich ist Deine Übersetzung vermutlich besser als meine, ich bin damit nicht so glücklich (hab Deine aber erst danach gesehen). Synchro erfindet übrigens den komplett neuen "Tapferkeitsstern (1. Klasse) der Raumflotte" * zuletzt den "Karagite Order of Heroism", Du hattest "Kragitischen Heldenorden", ich habe wieder das Adjektiv vermieden und "Karagite-Orden für Heldentum" draus gemacht. Die Synchro hat den sehr lustigen "Karagite-Ehrenkäfer". Wie gesagt, ich bin mit einigen Übersetzungen auch nicht glücklich, da sollten wir noch mal zu einer besseren Form finden und die dann Einheitlich übernehmen, ok?--Bravomike 23:01, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Oh, ach so, ich hatte vermutet, die wären von Dir bei Deiner großen Überarbeitung ergänzt worden (hätte ich mal auch in der Versiopngeschichte nachforschen können). Gut.--Bravomike 08:35, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nur aus reiner Neugier... ...was war das denn für ein Link in Diskussion:Urhumanoide? Danke! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 20:51, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ach so, ok. Ich dachte, es hätte was mit der MA zu tun gehabt... Danke! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 20:58, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ankündigungen Hallo Klossi, auf Memory Alpha:Ankündigungen beim letzten Eintrag ist dir anscheinend ein Fehler unterlaufen, statt 31.Dezember „2008“ steht dort „2009“. Da ich diese Seite nicht selber bearbeiten kann wende ich mich nun an dich. Gruß --Terran2151 09:58, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Re: Category War mir gar nicht bewusst, wo habe ich das denn gemacht? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 10:13, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Das habe ich nicht bewusst gemacht. Das dürfte mit dieser neuen Episoden-Hinzufüge-Funktion zusammenhängen die per Klick Kats added. Ich habe das nicht veranlasst. Sry -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 10:22, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Bleibt nur die Frage, wie ich das beheben kann. Ich bin wohl auch nicht der einzige, ist mir bei ein oder zwei anonymen Edits auch schon aufgefallen. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 10:29, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Re: Lazarus Ehrlich gesagt, ich hab' die Episode gesehen und dann noch einmal den englischen Text gelesen und bin mir immernoch nicht sicher, ob ich es vollständig verstanden habe. Ich habe versucht, Anti-Lazarus noch ein wenig von Lazarus zu trennen, aber ich habe mich gar nicht erst daran gewagt, nachzuvollziehen, welcher von beiden wann welche Geschichte erstellt.--Bravomike 21:35, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ich glaube, der mit Pflaster war der Anti-Lazarus, das dumme ist nur, dass ich mir nicht wirklich sicher bin, ob das auch wirklich immer so eingehalten wurde. Irre sind für mich beide, das Unterscheidungsmerkmal hilft also auch nicht wirklich ;)--Bravomike 21:54, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Hatte ich mich also geirrt, der ohne Pflaster war der Anti-Lazarus. Verwirrend...--Bravomike 22:33, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, die Folge ist eigentlich schrecklich. Ich dachte, ich wäre als Lost-Fan einiges gewohnt, aber bei der habe ich mich zwischenzeitlich auch ausgeklinkt. Ich bin mir aber auch ziemlich sicher, dass ein Wechsel fehlt: Als sie das zweite mal auf den Planeten beamen, ist erst der Anti-Lazarus bei ihnen. Dann kommt ein Wechsel. Danach versucht einer (der Irre) Kirk umzubringen, aber plötzlich ist wieder der gute Lazarus da und rettet ihn, ohne dass es einen Wechsel gibt. Seltsam.--Bravomike 22:48, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Re: Breen Also Links sind alle da, was Quelle angeht, da will ich bei einem exzellenten Artikel schon ganz genau sein. Im angesprochenen Abschnitt sind es ja auch nur drei Absätze ohne Quellen, der erste dürfte vermutlich durch die im zweiten genannte Quelle abgedeckt werden, das kann von mir aus so bleiben (oder man nimmt beide Absätze zusammen), aber dann kommt erst nach drei Absätzen wieder eine Quelle. Der Überfall auf die Erde und die III. Schlacht von Chin'toka kommen beide in der selben Episode vor ( ), aber ich bin einfach immer ein wenig skeptisch, wenn ein ABsatz keine Quelle hat. Vielleicht koönnte man die beiden Absätze über Chin'toka No. III zusammenfassen (inhaltlich gehören sie sowieso zusammen) und dem Absatz über den Angriff auf die Erde noch eine zusätzliche Quelle (eben die selbe) spendieren. Wie gesagt, ich hab gerne hinter jedem Absatz eine Quelle, besonders in einem exzellenten Artikel, auch wenn ich anerkenne, dass die fraglichen Absätze jedes mal die selbe Quelle hätten.--Bravomike 07:43, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Perfekt, danke sehr--Bravomike 19:45, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bild: Steve O'Connel Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du eine neue Version des Bildes Bild:Steve OConnel.jpg hochgeladen hast. Warum? Das neue Bild ist deutlich dunkler und zudem nicht im 3:4 Format (537 × 764 anstatt 574 x 764 Pixel). --Pflaume 13:39, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Gegen das Austauschen habe ich ja nichts, vorausgesetzt der Austausch bringt auch was. Mir ging's hier nur um das falsche Format und eben darum, dass das Bild nicht so gut (oder besser) aussieht, wie das vorherige. Mir kommt es eben gerade im Vergleich sehr dunkel vor, auch qualitativ sehe ich da keine sonderlich große Verbesserung. Auch das vorherige Bild war m.E. ausreichend. --Pflaume 14:07, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Re: Willkommen Zurück Danke. Muss ja mal weiter gehen. Und ist ja noch viel zu tun.--Tobi72 19:17, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dateien verschieben Hallo, wenn Du einen Tippfehler in einem Bildtitel entdeckst, Tatata, das geht jetzt ganz einfach, aber denk dran, die Weiterleitung zu unterdrücken.--Bravomike 19:28, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, jetzt, wo man Dateien verschieben kann, ist das gar kein Problem mehr. Eigentlich nicht schlecht, spart Arbeit--Bravomike 19:32, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, aber man spart sich das Neu-Hochladen und das Löschen des alten Bilds, zwei Klicks und fertig is'. Find' ich praktisch--Bravomike 19:35, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vandalismus Hier geht grad Vandalismus ab. Wolt ich nur bescheid geben. bin jetzt gleich weg. --HenK | discuss 16:22, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) OK. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob du weg warst. Und man kriegt ja ne email bei einer Nachricht auf der Diskussionsseite. --HenK | discuss 19:23, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bild verschoben Holdrio, ich habe eines der Bilder, die Du hier nutzt, verschoben, es liegt jetzt unter Datei:Romulanisches Scoutschiff.jpg (und hieß vorher „Datei:Scoutschiff Pi.jpg“). Nur damit Du das ändern kannst. MfG--Bravomike 17:21, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Die Galerie gefällt mir, eine schöne Übersicht. Aber ich wollte Dir nicht auf einer Deiner Seiten rummurksen.--Bravomike 17:31, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sperrung Weshalb hast du IP-Addresse 88.69.216.52 nochmal gesperrt? Hatte ich gestern Abend doch schon gemacht: Benutzersperr-Logbuch. Zudem ist 3 Tage eigendlich etwas viel, da die Meisten Anbieter die IP-Addresse nach spätestens 24 Stunden ändern. Nebenbei war der Angriff gestern Abend und wahrscheinlich hat derjenige, die Adresse schon gar nicht mehr, bis du ihn gesperrt hast.--Tobi72 08:39, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem, hatte mich nur gewundert.--Tobi72 15:15, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Yeager Wer ja schon mal zuwissen, warum es rück gegleich gemacht hast, den unnützlich war es nicht und der ander Teil war nach hir auch nicht fallsch. --Alpha Onias 18:28, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was ist den die Einheitgestaltung? denn ich hatt mich um gesehen pevor es gemacht habe und da war es so wie ich es gemacht habe. die Diskussion von der Begriffsklärung sragt auch nicht da von, das Einheitgestalung so aus siht wie der der von 'Yeager' und ein Artikelvorlagen gibt es ja auch nicht um zu sehen das die Einheitgestalung von Begriffsklärung aussiht. --Alpha Onias 19:14, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re:2233 Ja, ok. Hab ich nicht dran gedacht. -- 22:51, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zeitform Danke für die Info, aber welcher Artikel war jetzt genau gemeint? Wenn's der Artikel über Tebbis war, dann hatte ich den deshalb in Vergangenheit, weil der ja tot ist...wußte nicht, daß bei toten und lebenden Personen immer in Gegenwart geschrieben wird. (smintili 13:46, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) Ich bin ein Depp Da will man einen Troll sperren der hier schon wieder Mist verzapft und da hab ich mich selbst gesperrt oh man weiß echt nicht was die Woche los kann mich mal ein Admin entsperren Danke. --Klossi 06:30, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC)